Gone for the Summer
by FollowGibbs'Rules
Summary: A string of abductions of petty officers occurs and the team scrambles to find them and the kidnapper before summer starts. Is attached to my last two stories being that it has Kate in it and you should really ignore this summary, never been good at them.
1. Prologue

**Woo! I'm making my third story! This is a two-parter, does involve Kate(like all my stories do), and will of course have some drama. I mostly started this because I was mad that this place got rid of my songfic(I don't know if any of you saw it) I don't know why exactly they got rid of it, they said it was because it the lyrics weren't mine, but I'm pretty sure that goes to all songfics so...I don't know what made mine special(I did have a disclaimer by the way). Please review if you like it, it is sorta getting depressing seeing the views go up but the reviews stay at 0 or 1. **

**Anyways, back to the story, I don't know how many chapters there will be, just going with it, and I'll be slow on the update because of school. On the other hand, this story will be like a dramatic season finale and I'll probably start the next one a few months later, or whenever summer starts. I guess I can let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer(I'm starting to do these)~ I do not own NCIS, but I do own Kate and any part of my story(ies)**

* * *

Prologue-

Two people were walking out of a restaurant together, hand in hand. The woman was laughing at something the man had said and stopped by a car close by.

The man opened the door for her. "Alright, calm down, Jan. Maybe you had a few too many drinks." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on! I only had two magaritas!" Jan exclaimed, still a little giggly.

"Actually it was three, and that's why I'm driving." He said calmly, being patient with her as she buckled herself and readied herself for a drive. The man walked over to the other side of the car, got in, and started the car. Slowly, the car pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot and disappeared down the streets.

The car pulled over on the side of the road in front of an apartment complex, and a nice one at that.

"You live like the rich, you know that?" The man said, admiring the complex. When Jan gave him a disbelieving look he exclaimed. "I'm serious! The fanciest thing about my apartment is the elevator, and it doesn't even work!" He shook his head a little and got out of the car to open her door for her.

As he did open the door, she responded. "Well it's not easy, Gus. My job requires very specific details." Jan got out of the car and started walking towards the front door.

Gus rolled his eyes as he followed her. "You're a fashion designer." He said.

"I'd like to see you design a prom dress!" She scoffed. "Mr. I'm-a-marine-petty-officer."

The man shrugged. "It's tough. You have to take all the superiors' bull-."

Jan took out her keys and fingered through them before picking out one. She put it in the whole to unlock the door, talking all the same. "Alright, I get it; you're not as respected as you want to be. But you'll get there."

Right then, a hand came up from behind Gus and covered his mouth, muffling any scream, and he was pulled away.

Jan didn't notice this and never stopped talking. "Being respected takes work, so just work through it. Don't you want to be a high class marine some day?" Only when she asked that question and got no response that she then turned around to find nothing there, except for the car. "Gus?" Confusion lit up her face when there was no evidence of where her date disappeared to.

* * *

**Type a little review and we can all be friends!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So these may come up once a week, for at least the first few chapters so you'll stay with me. Admittedly, I don't have the whole story together yet. I did, but then I realized how alike it was to a real NCIS episode and had to change it. I really just wrote this chapter out of boredom and I'm pretty proud of it. My longer chapters are hopefully coming back. Not sure though. I was considering making this longer with the crime scene mixed in, but I guess you'll have to wait until next week to know what happens.**

**R&R please! Thanks for coming back and sticking with me!**

* * *

Three people sat in the squad room, each at their own desks, each doing their own thing to amuse themselves.

One was Special Agent Timothy McGee, who, being his incumbent self, was catching up on paperwork and cases reports.

On the left side of McGee's desk was his less liable friend, very Special Agent Anthony, Tony, DiNozzo. He was amusing himself with a new site he found that has an infinite amount of (loud) games of all different kinds.

McGee himself had learned how to block out the noises of the games, although he couldn't say the same for the last person in the bullpen; Special Agent Ziva David, former Israeli Mossad. She had been part of this particular team for a while and knew already that Tony was a pain in the ass, but she still got ticked off by his annoying customs at times. Any normal human would. Currently she was kind of doing her paperwork, but got distracted plenty by something she sees in her random searches through the internet, and the constant beeps of receiving a text from her phone that she responds to.

Even though the curiosity was killing him, Tony didn't say anything about the texts just yet. He pretended to ignore it until the beeps seemed to be getting louder than his games. Acting calm, the snoopy agent looked at Ziva and asked, "Who are you texting so much?"

McGee let out a sigh, knowing this would come eventually.

Ziva sent off another text to the unknown person and looked up at Tony. "A friend."

"Anyone I know?" Tony raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes." She smirked ever so lightly. "You know her fairly well."

"Her? I don't know any hers fairly well." Tony said, frowning in confusion as to what the name of the person was. He was pretty there was no girl that he knew fairly well and they were still friends, well, besides Ziva and Abby.

McGee spoke up, somehow figuring it out before Tony. Whether it was because Ziva told him through some technology sequence or he's a good guesser, he still knew it. "Sure you do, Tony. She's young too."

Ziva nodded in slight appreciation to Tim's help.

Tony's face clearly showed that he knew who they were talking about. "Why on earth are you texting _Kate_?" He asked.

Agent David shrugged and her phone beeped. "She's funny." She said simply as she went to answer the new text.

"She's in school."

Ziva sent off the text. "No, it was her last day of school, it was a half day. She's at your house, about to walk Arcal and Muds."

Tony looked confused once more then the realization dawned on him. "That's what she was saying last night on the phone."

Now it was Ziva's turn to be confused. "Why were you two talking on the phone in the same house?"

"We weren't."

"You weren't talking on the phone?"

"No." Tony sighed. "We were talking on the phone but we weren't in the same house. She was over a friend's last night. The cell reception was bad and all I made out was school and half."

McGee couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. "And you weren't at all curious to know what she meant?"

Tony glared at the younger agent. "Hey! No accusations McGoo. Go back to doing your paperwork like a good little agent."

Tim just shook his head a little and looked back at his computer screen.

DiNozzo nodded curtly and looked back at Ziva and opened his mouth to ask her something else but Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the squad room and went to his desk.

The senior field agent turned to his boss. "Anything new Boss?" He asked, giving Ziva a look that said 'we're not finished'.

Ziva smirked a little and turned off her phone's sound so Gibbs didn't hear it.

"Yep," Gibbs answered simply. "Got a petty officer that's gone UA."

McGee looked up at that statement. "Another one? That's the fourth this month."

"Yeah, that's why the director is transferring the case to us." Gibbs got whatever he needed and started walking towards the elevator. The team hadn't moved yet so he gave them a hint as to what to do, "Whenever you're ready." He got to the elevator.

The three agents scrambled to get their stuff together and reach the elevator before it left them behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter took me about 5 hours, but I did figure out a lot of the story. Thank you for the reviews, and I will probably use the Social Services thing, no promises.**

**The premiere is in a bit over a week and I am beyond excited...anyone else feel the same?**

**Today(the 15th) is my niece's 4th birthday! If you would be so kind as to say Happy Birthday to her I would be so delighted. :) Happy reading!**

* * *

The large MCRT van pulled over on Jan's street, right in front of her house. DiNozzo, David, and McGee got out of the van. A navy blue Dodge Charger pulled over behind the van and Gibbs got out. There was no body, so the medical van was unneeded at the moment.

The witness, Jan Morass, sat on the porch of her apartment, staring at the ground silently. She was so confused, and in so much shock that Gus had vanished within in seconds. So many thoughts raced through her head, most of them leading to the fact that his disappearance was her fault.

Gibbs glanced at the witness and turned to one of his agents. "McGee, get her statement."

The young agent nodded and walked over to the distressed woman.

The team leader looked at his two other agents. "Look around, see if you can find any clues as to where the petty officer went. Then ask the neighbors if they saw anything."

The both of them nodded and walked off in the same direction, to the hedges surrounding Jan's apartment. It was the ideal place for a person to hide and wait for the right time to strike.

Gibbs walked off in a different direction to do the same.

A beep from Ziva's pocket brought Tony back to their earlier conversation in the bullpen. "That still Kate?" He asked.

"I do not believe so." Ziva said as she looked through the branches of the hedge. "She went to class about half an hour ago."

"That stops her?"

"Yes, she is in science class. She actually likes that class."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, her highest grade is in that class."

McGee walked up to Jan. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee with NCIS. I'd just like to ask you a few questions."

Jan looked up at him and made a slight movement of her head in a way of nodding.

"When did you and Petty Officer Klay come home last night?" Tim asked.

"Um…about 11:35. We had gone to a restaurant and left around 10. He didn't want me to go home as…drunk, as I was. He was real sweet in that aspect." She smiled lightly, starting to cry a little. "We drove around the base for an hour and a half before heading back here…" Jan trailed off.

McGee stayed silent for her until he realized she wasn't going to continue. "What happened after that?"

"He let me out of his car and walked me up to here." She hovered her hand over the welcome mat of her apartment. "I had just turned my back away from him for only a few seconds to unlock the door. I asked him a question but never got an answer so I turned around and he was gone…it didn't make sense. He just disappeared, I-I…where'd he go Agent McGee? I'm so confused…"She was rambling, though most witnesses do.

Tim took a deep breath. "What restaurant did you it was?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The La Pasta Vita. It's a fancy Italian place uptown." Jan said, her voice now shaky.

The computer geek nodded. "We'll do our best to find them." He said and took a business card out of his pocket. "If you need, just call." He said firmly then walked off to Gibbs.

Ziva moved further along the hedge.

"Hold up." Tony said, his partner stopping immediately to look back at him. "You passed something." He nodded to a little dark object in the branches. Tony took out a pair of gloves and put them on. He took out a pair of tweezers, knelt down, and carefully extracted the small object from the bush.

"Looks like paper." Ziva commented.

"Yeah, a burned one." The edges of the orange-brown paper were black, just like a burned piece of paper. "It has writing on it." Tony said as he turned the paper over then looked to the ground. "There's a lighter too."

David picked up the lighter and looked it over. It was a normal metal cigarette lighter, nothing wrong with it. "Might be the lighter that burnt the paper. I'll get Gibbs." Ziva said and walked back to the apartment to find Gibbs.

Tony got out an evidence bag from his backpack and put the piece of paper carefully in it then sealed it tight. He looked over the typed script on the paper. It read: he P/O G.K. Cam, there was a small burnt hole then three letter: oke. It made no sense to him, but he was sure Abby could do something with it.


	4. Chapter 3

**So my last chapter was the first actual crime scene I've written. I'm proud of it. I'm proud of this one two.** **I don't know why, but I had this urge to write a second chapter for you guys. Be happy, that will probably never happen again xD**

* * *

The team, including Abby, was crammed into her lab, all surrounding the table in between the table and the mass spectrometer. On the table was only two bags of evidence, one with the burnt piece of paper and the other held the lighter.

"Is this really all you guys could find?" Forensic Specialist Abby Scuito complained.

Tony tried to reason with her, "Abby, this is the first piece of evidence we've got in the whole case. At least we have something."

Abby turned to look at him through narrowed eyes. "True." She turned back to the table.

"Abs, what do ya got?" Gibbs asked impatiently. The words were slurred together as he usually does.

The scientist picked up the bag with the paper. "Well it was typed, on paper." She said rather bluntly.

The team leader just gave her a look that said 'No frickin' kidding'.

"Sorry Gibbs!" She exclaimed. "That's all I got. There aren't any finger prints on it. I don't even understand why it's there."

"What about the writing?" Gibbs asked.

With that question, Abby turned around and went to her computer, the rest of the team went to look at the plasma. "He P/O G.K. at Cam and then oke." She brought up the picture of the paper on her computer then closed in on the writing. "It was typed in regular Times New Roman font at 12 point. As to what it says…my best guess it He pissed off G.K. at somewhere with the first three letters Cam. I have no guesses as to what oke is. Now I don't know who 'he' is, but G.K.-."

That was when Gibbs cut her off, "G.K. could be our missing petty officer."

"Exactly." Abby nodded.

"Abs, are you sure there were no fingerprints on anything?" Tony asked.

She shook her head. "There were no fingerprints at all." Tony frowned at that. "On the paper." Abby finished. "There were some, however, on the lighter." She smiled lightly and got the evidence bag with the lighter in it.

"The lighter?" Ziva questioned. "Why would someone so careful before leave a fingerprint on a lighter?"

"That, is your job to figure out. So I leave the mystery of where the petty officers went and who took them and why they took them and-." Again, she was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Abs, the fingerprint."

"Right, el jefe." Abby saluted him then started typing on her computer. "The fingerprint is a partial thumb, not enough to tell which one."

"Only got two possibilities Abs." Gibbs commented.

"I know." She pointed at Gibbs for a second and then pointed to the plasma. The fingerprint search was up there. "I'm checking it through AFIS right now."

"That's good Abby. If you find anything, call." Gibbs said and walked out, probably to get coffee and think.

Abby turned to the other three. "Do you guys _know_ how boring it is down here without evidence?"

"Sorry Abs, but this guy is good. He won't give you anything." Tony shrugged.

"Kate's getting out of school soon, maybe Tony will let her come here and she can keep you company." Ziva suggested.

Tony sent a small glare in his partner's direction while Abby practically had a heart attack. "That would be awesome! She hasn't been around here in forever! I miss her!"

"Abby," Tony said exasperatedly. "You see Kate every Friday when you, Ziva, and Kate go out to dinner."

"That's not the same!" Abby said sternly. "I want to hang out with her all day."

Tony rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Kate may or may not show up in the next few chapters, I have no idea. Any preferences? Anyone want her in the story before the last few chapters that she will definitely without a doubt be in?**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I practically busted my ass(excuse the language if you care) trying to get this chapter up for the season premiere tonight. For all of you that live in the U.S. and you read this the day it went up, get pumped for the Season premiere of Season 10 if you aren't already, I've looked around a lot and it's seems to be fricking amazing(especially for those of you that are Tiva fans ;)) **

**I also needed to tell you guys about why this is out on a Tuesday(besides the season premiere) and why I didn't post anything over the weekend. From now on(until I get my laptop fixed which will probably be after I finish this story), the chapters will be coming up during the week because my laptop screen is broken and I usually do all of my writing on there. So now I'm doing it at school because I don't want my family to find my writing and randomly read it, that's a little weird. I will still get the chapters up hopefully one per week so don't worry, just stay with me.**

**I'm done rambling now so...here's the fourth chapter! It's mostly a filler chapter but you can still read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 4-

DiNozzo sat at his desk, talking quietly on the phone. It was a change and the change brought the attention of Ziva. She watched him curiously as he talked and eventually hung up. "Everything alright, Tony?" She asked.

He nodded simply. "Yeah, just had a little business to attend to." Tony went to pick up the phone again, this time for actual work.

Ziva knew he wasn't going to say anymore, so she didn't ask. Not like she could, Gibbs had just walked in and looked like he wanted answers and fast.

"What do we got?" The boss asked, slurring the words together to not waste time.

McGee spoke up first. He typed a few things on the keyboard and it popped up on the plasma screen. The first shot was of Klay's military record then closed in on his picture and his license plate picture showed up next to it. "Petty officer Gus Klay, only 20 years old. Drafted last year into the navy purely out of random choose. He took it to pride though and, according to some of his shipmates, loved being there." He was reading off of the report on his computer.

Ziva cut in then. She got up from her desk and walked over besides Gibbs in front of the plasma. "Not like he came from much. Regular, middle class family living in the suburbs; didn't have enough money to put him through college though so he was worked at a local warehouse to keep money coming into the family. His father, Rufus Klay, is now retired, living at the same house he's been living in his whole life while the mother, Juliet Klay, passed away two years ago from leukemia." She read off of a paper file while clicking on the little clicker thing to get the plasma to change the screen McGee had to a face shot of the two parents next to each other. "The parents owned a small restaurant joint until they sold the building soon after the mother died. Rufus Klay retired then too, not leaving much money to the petty officer."

Now it was Tony's turn to speak up. He had his phone to his ear with the part he talked into away from his mouth. "Gus has no children or girlfriend, Jan said they hadn't made it official _yet_, just went out a few times. Bank records are clean and never had any criminal past. Just another one of those normal people."

Gibbs gave him a look that asked what he was doing on the phone.

"Oh, I'm on hold. Trying to contact Klay's CO, Commander Gilbera. Apparently he called in sick to work today so they're getting me his home numb-." Tony was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the line. "Doesn't have a home phone number? What about cell?" He asked while looking a little confused then looked up at Gibbs to give him the explanation he was getting. "There's new office phones coming in with all new numbers so none of the superior officers have cell phones at the time. The phones are coming in a few hours." Tony said the usual have him call me if he shows up then hung up.

"So the commander won't get one until he goes to work." Ziva said.

McGee frowned a little. "Not a very organized way of doing things." He said, mostly to himself.

"Any connections to the other petty officers?" Gibbs asked.

With a small nod, Tim typed a few more things into his keyboard and Klay's things disappeared but his picture stayed, along with three other men's pictures showing up next to his. "There is no connection that we know of between any of the petty officers."

Ziva looked over each one. "Besides them being a little handsome," That comment got her a glance from Tony that she ignored, "They were all in different units, different ships. According to their records, they never have seen each other unless it was outside the Navy; but even then they rarely had time and they all lived in different states."

Tony finally got up and stood beside Ziva. "Klay was drafted, petty officer Herman and petty officer Burgis were enlisted for fear of being drafted without their consent, and the last one, petty officer Torten enlisted because he truly wanted to be part of the military."

Gibbs nodded, though he vaguely seemed mad. "Any leads at all then?" He asked, a bit of bitterness in his tone.

Tony decided he should be the one to answer the question, "Not yet, Boss. Two of the COs are not easily reachable and I'm still waiting to hear back on Gilbera."

That sent Gibbs off. "I want the names of every person each of those petty officers have talked to from the time they enlisted to the day they were abducted." He barked angrily and walked off.

"On it Boss!" Tony shouted out as he watched Gibbs walk to the far elevator, probably off to Abby's. He sat down at his desk and picked up his phone when the entrance elevator doors opened with a ding. Looking up, he nodded at the person. "Stay up here for now," He instructed the person. "I want you to stay out of Gibbs way until I say that it's okay. Got it?"

Ziva and McGee looked over at the person, who had unpretentiously stopped by Agent David's desk. The female agent smiled at the person. "Alright." It said.

"Go sit at Gibbs' desk, Kate." Tony said simply.

The young girl nodded and waved at Ziva then nodded a hello to McGee as she walked over to the biggest desk in the squad room and sat down.

Ziva just had the need to say something(she's becoming Tony, oh jeez), "So how was the last day of school Kate?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow update. I got caught up in school. But...I got my laptop back! So they'll come up more. And I survived the hurricane! Good luck to all you other East Coasters that got hit full blast, I only got hit by the edge. **

**This is just another filler chapter that I wanted to get up to tell you I'm back. It's not that good, considering my hiatus from writing this story kinda killed my train of thought with what was happening. The end is pretty much me trying to get more than just 500 words.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

Gibbs went down to Autopsy. He had sent a request to the medical examiner for a psychological profile on the kidnapper. With the new abduction, the team leader was hoping Doctor Mallard had something to give. He walked in to see the old doctor leaning over a steel autopsy table with only the case file and pictures of the petty officers. The petty officer's apartments had been robbed of any personal effects and thoroughly cleaned so there were no additional items to help the M.E. in his task.

"Duck, got anything for me?" Gibbs asked as soon as he walked in.

Ducky looked up at the aging special agent. "All I've got so far is that the abductor really wanted our four petty officers to disappear completely. He never left anything behind that could show these people existed." Ducky opened his arms like he was presenting the autopsy table. "As you can see, there is nothing here for me to work off of besides experience of the minds of kidnappers."

"D'you think they were targeted?" Gibbs walked over to the table and studied the pictures of the petty officers, even though they were already imbedded in his brain from the long, tireless work hours he's put in to finding them.

"Yes and no." Ducky said simply.

Gibbs looked at him skeptically when the elder doctor didn't seem likely to continue on and explain why it was both yes and no.

"You see Jethro, they were targeted in a way that their rank was chosen so they must have had some research done on them in order to confirm that, but for the most part they were chosen at random. Any person could have been chosen, but only the petty officers were selected." The medical examiner explained.

"So what you're saying is that every petty officer in the whole Navy could be abducted? It's just a matter of bad luck?"

"Again, yes and no." Again, Ducky didn't say anything besides that and again, didn't seem likely to continue on with what he was saying.

Gibbs sighed in a bit of frustration. "Duck, I'm not gonna guess."

"What your agents a few floors up missed is that the four petty officers all lived in the same county of Virginia. Although they may have never met when they were marines, they could have met when they were younger."

Gibbs knew arguing with Ducky was useless so he just dropped it and left autopsy; though he did keep the idea as a suggestion.

Tony hung up the phone after a short of conversation of okays from his end and a lot of chatter from the other. "Kate," He addressed the young girl without looking up from the paperwork at his desk. "Go ahead down. Abby said Gibbs just left her lab."

Kate chuckled a little. "Looking how pissed?"

Tony looked up to glare at her. He knew that she knew everyone, especially Gibbs, was on their last nerve because of this case. DINozzo pointed at the far elevator. "Go." He ordered sternly and went back to his paperwork.

The young girl got up. "Just saying, I have to leave in an hour to go to a party and a goth trying to get me hyped on caffeine will kinda kill my mood." She was joking, Abby's lab was her favorite place to go.

Tony ignored her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Bye Ziva." She headed to the far elevator.

Ziva waved to her shortly before going back to her own work.

Once down in the forensics lab, after the giant hug from the overly ecstatic goth, Kate got settled down into multi-tasking between playing games on a spare computer, talking about anything and everything with Abby, and occasionally running tasks for the scientists so she had more time to work on her priorities. So, it was basically what Kate does every time she comes to the NCIS headquarters then is 'forced' down into Abby's lab so she isn't in the way of anyone doing their job.

For some reason, Abby can deal with having Kate hanging around better than dealing with an assistant. Kate has heard that the MCRT, besides Gibbs, thinks it's because she doesn't try to disrupt Abby's way of work or train of thought. Kate just goes with it and does what needs to be done to get over with whatever is going on.


End file.
